A last summer day
by Mayu-Senpai
Summary: What if the Frontier-group didn't knew that Kouchi was still alive when they came back? The story plays 3 years later when they are summonded once more to the digital world.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

He stared blankly at the sky. There was no moon in sight and the light of the city was so bright that he couldn't see any stars either. It was just a gray night sky that made him sick looking at. But he didn't know what he could do. He was so bored. It was awful to wait this long, especially when talking about those guys. They were crazy people, thinking that they could forever just do as they please. This wasn't the digital world. It was the real world. Even though they thought they were saving humans with their actions he was not really sure of that. But if he had to work with them to save his friends, he had no other choice then to obey.

"..Ah, you're already here."

He turned around.

"Alice.."

He glared at the girl who had just appeared from the shadows. She was maybe two or three years older then him. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress and had her blonde hair bond to two long pigtails. Actually that was just her normal look. But in this moment he had to think of an other girl with similar blonde hair. A girl he hadn't seen in ages.

"Don't just appear from behind. You startled me." he murmured.

"That wasn't my intention. Sorry for that." she said emotionless. "Can we start now?"

Before he could answer that, she already opened her suitcase and took out the... well he called it „researching-stuff" because the stuff they used for their work had all really long and complicated names. Way too hard to remember for him. But all the stuff Alice used was nothing compared to the things they had in the laboratory.

"Ah.. I found one." Alice said and brought him back to reality. "Are you going?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked sarcastically.

"You always have a choice."

"Eh..?"

Alice stood up and stared deep in his eyes.

He felt as she would stare right into his soul.

"You could end it all now. Forever."

With these words she took a few steps to the edge of the high building they were standing on. She looked back to him and then pointed down on the street.

"You could jump."

For a moment he stopped breathing. Then he took his fist and brought it down on Alice head. Not strong enough to actually hurt her or anything though.

"Idiot. Stop messing around, we have work to do."

She nodded as a big dog like looking animal came out of the shadows behind her. Well actually calling it an animal was incorrect. It just looked a lot like one. But it was a Digimon. A Digital Monster. And also her Partner. And so once again, Alice, her partner and the demotivated boy went off to their mission- he thought self-ironically as he followed the cute-looking Gothic Lolita and her Digimon partner. Well then.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clonck!

" Gotcha!"

Tomoki Himi shouted, really happy over his trap working on his friend. Takuya Kanbara took the bucket from his Head and stared really angrily at his little friend, while his head was deep soaked in a brown liquid.

"Serves you right."

Koji Minamoto leaned back as he looked only half at his dump-looking friend.

" HUH?! Are you picking a fight or what?"

Takuya responded as a fist hit him hard from above.

"First YOU, who ordered us here, are coming THIS late and that's the first thing you have to say?!"

Izumi Orimoto sighed and turned away from Takuya as she walked off.

He murmured something, not even a person that would have stood right besides him would have understood.

Junpei shibayama laughed and then said loud:

"As the oldest I claim this meeting to start!"

" That sounds like we are here to discuss something!" Izumi said worried.

"Are we?" Tomoki asked.

Everybody stared at Takuya as he scratched his head.

" Actually..how do I say it.. My cellphone turned into a D-tector again.." he said while laughing.

"WHAT?" the rest shouted.

That means, almost the rest. Kouji stared down on the floor in silence.

Everyone except for Takuya and him took out their cellphones to see that they didn't change at all. Takuya scanned the situation and then asked:

" So.. I'm the only one?"

"I wonder.." Izumi said.

" Seems so.." tomoki a bit disappointed answered.

" Hmm.. yeah.." Junpei murmured with an -alwaysyou-stare.

" I see.. what's with you Kouji?" Takuya asked.

They turned to Kouji who stood up and walked away in silence. Takuya stopped him by gripping his shoulder before Kouji could leave the room.

" Hey! I asked you something!" he shouted.

" Don't touch me!"

Kouji said and tried to loosen Takuyas grip. He stumbled and made a big jump to prevent himself from falling to the ground. But while he did so, a little electronic device fell from his pocket on the ground. His D-tector.

" So you too..!" Takuya gasped.

Kouji fast put the D-Tector back into his pocket while he stared angry to the ground.

" Kouji this probably means the two of us have to go back once more!" Takuya said loud.

Kouji didn't response. He just stared motionless to the ground.

" Kouji.. I know you have given up already but couldn't that mean.." Takuya couldn't finish his sentence before Kouji interrupted him.

" NO!" Kouji shouted. " Koichi, my brother is dead. Lucemon killed him! I know his spirit wanted to tell me something before we came back to the real world.. but the fact that he couldn't is the evidence that it's pointless. I wasted two years of my life searching a method to safe him.. I had finally given up and accepted his death and now something like this happens.. I hate it! Takuya listen.. I won't EVER go back to this cursed place! Go if you want. But go without me. But you will surely die. And you will die in vain. So if you really want to go, then farewell. "

With these words Kouji left the room and slammed the door behind him. Why was this happening to him? He had enough of the digital world. He didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. And with these thoughts he sighed as he walked home.


End file.
